


Kisses

by semi_automatic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_automatic/pseuds/semi_automatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone hurt his Tyler, badly.</p><p>Josh starts to piece together what happened for those few months they weren't together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kisses don't make Tyler feel the way they should.

Every time Josh kisses him Tyler squeezes his eyes shut until it nearly hurts. If he looks at him, Josh will tear him apart.

Touch no longer makes Tyler feel safe. He used to love for Josh to squeeze his ribs, but the last time Josh's hand was up his shirt Tyler bit his lip until it bled. If he opens his mouth Josh will hold his jaw open and hurt Tyler until he screams.

Blurry won't let Tyler forget about the bruises on his thighs, the ones he tried to burn off. The ones on his chest that looked like galaxies. He only said that to keep from clawing his skin off.

He felt disgusting.

Late nights have gone from ice-cream and cuddling to Tyler under a table or in the bathtub, crying. He screams if Josh tries to touch him and one night he winds up hitting his head on the wall trying to get away, begging Josh not to hurt him. It broke Josh's heart. Someone hurt his Tyler, badly.

Josh starts to piece together what happened for those few months they weren't together. 

He just wants to protect his Tyler. He just wants to help him.

But when Tyler disappears, as Josh is calling the police and driving around at two in the morning with Tyler's blanket, he realizes maybe he couldn't save him.


	2. Chapter 2

Running was never something Tyler was good at. But here he is, running down the highway back towards where it had happened, that night he went to get an anniversary gift for Josh and he was alone at night and god, he wishes he'd brought Jenna. 

Then this wouldn't happen.

He stops outside of the store where he was grabbed.

Throwing his hands up and screaming.

"I'm here!! I'm here!! Come get me! Kill me this time! I can't do this anymore..."

Sobbing.

He was scared. He was so scared.

**Author's Note:**

> should this have more chapters?


End file.
